This invention relates to a novel 4,8-dimethylbicyclo[3.3.1]nonane derivative, and more particularly, to a 4,8-dimethylbicyclo[3.3.1]nonane derivative having a unique and strong perfume and hence expected to be useful as perfumery.
The compound of the present invention is a novel bicyclic compound undisclosed in literatures and also a fragrant substance.